Kenji Elias Silvano
Kenji Elias (EE-Ly-us) Silvano (Sil-Vahn-oh) will probably appear as a gangster or thug at first glance. He probably will at second glance too. But get to know him, and you'll see that's not exactly true. He's rather easy to recognize, with blond hair and equally golden eyes. But the truth is, most people don't know his eye color due to the simple fact his hair usually covers them, making his eyes seem invisible and making some people wonder if he can really see. Kenji is very often seen wearing various hoodies, sometimes choosing to wear the hood up, other times down. He's never seen wearing shorts, except on the occasions he kills time by surfing cerulean waves. During the disastrous evacuation of Earth, Kenji didn't take many things; but one thing he did take was his portable music player, because he considers a life without cool music is nothing. Predictably, he's also a talented skateboarder, snowboarder, and hoverboarder. It's also rather prominent that Kenji's not the brightest star in the sky. He's not quite a moron, but most humans his age are more intelligent. He also can't aim a gun worth a sh!t, but his power of energy manipulation makes up for it. Kenji has a ton of bravado and will never back down from a challenge, no matter how stupid it is. He's very lenient, and often gets into arguments with overly serious individuals. Normally, if you get past all his puns and laid-back ways, he might seem a bit cold and distant to most people. But he really cares about the people around him, even the ones he constantly fights with. It's just against his nature to show any "positive" or "nice" feelings. Personality Most people would consider Kenji to be a hoodlum. He does what he wants, when he wants... And cause he usually wears a hoodie. Rules are for suckas, foo. He doesn't accept defeat and doesn't back down from a challenge, no matter what it's about. Even if it's just a simple argument. And if he loses, he's never admit it. But it's not common for Kenji to get into a verbal standoff. He's just too punny and lenient. Surprisingly, he's also extremely hard to anger. It's easy to annoy him, but anything past that requires great skill in the art of pissing people off. Kenji's form of setting someone in their place involves his hand and the back of someone's head. He's a natural born leader, even if most of his actions are very risky. He's trained in Bokator and Kuntao, deadly forms of hand-to-hand combat, and he enjoys using his moves on anyone that gets in his way. Well...not anyone... Kenji for some reason believes it's wrong to fight/punch/kick/hurt a woman. And, when he's around hot chicks, he tries to act as cool as he can... which, once again, sometimes involves inflicting pain on others as a pretty lame showoff. It's very hard to earn Kenji's trust, but once you do, he's got yo back man. He loves to get into brawls. He fights to live and lives to fight. Fighting is something Kenji will do without a second thought whether it be for fun, or for life. History Kenji was born in Leipzig, Germany in 3573 to Roy Silvano and Micaiah Atashi. He started learning martial arts when he was 7, just wanting some form of self-defense. Or that's what he said. Really, he just wanted to kick ass, even at that young age. He's mostly trained in Bokator and Kuntao, though he is still a novice at both. Kenji started turning into a rebel at age 10, and he quickly became an expert at stealing and manipulating people into doing what he wants. His father, possibly mentally unstable, was proud of whatever Kenji did. When he was eleven, just before the aliens invaded Earth, his father gave him a present. The present was a large knife with a diamond-dust edge, able to cut easily through most metals. At age twelve, not long before the Evoknight invasion, Kenji started getting much more confident and brash, and he robbed two banks in one week. He was never caught. The knife was lost during the Evoknight invasion of Sigma. Strangely, almost ironic to his appearance and personality, Kenji mainly stayed away from alcohol and attended school every day, despite not doing any work. He was a very popular kid at first, but soon he singlehandedly split the school into two main groups; those who liked Kenji and those who didn't. Generally, people who liked him disliked those who didn't and vice versa. Fights were common throughout the school. But the school system was too poorly funded to do anything major to stop it. The things Kenji misses most from his Earth life were mainly friends, his favorite bands, and his Siberian Husky, whom he called Vince. Strengths and Weaknesses Kenji's power is the ability to absorb and manipulate any form of energy in existence. He cannot create the energy, he can only absorb. But he has stored enough energy for him to be able to fight for very long times, especially when he was enslaved on Weavon. He absorbed so much thermal energy over time his body could hardly handle it, and the slightest spark Kenji created turned into a massive bluish fireball. If Kenji absorbs any form of energy, he can convert it into a different form of energy and use it if the situation desires. However, some energy is wasted in the conversion process, so it's sometimes best to use what's absorbed and not convert it. Here's a short breakdown of how he uses each energy: #'Kinetic': Kinetic Energy is Kenji's favorite form of energy because of its extreme destructiveness. He can do two things with this energy. He can make his punches go faster than a bullet train, or, by one simple touch, transfer kinetic energy to someone else. That means he could put a hand on your shoulder, and send you flying in some direction much faster than the speed of sound. The victim would literally break apart. If the victim impacted something, there would be nothing left but a bloody mess. And even if they didn't break apart or collide with something, the victim would still be dead by the force their brain impacted the inside of their skull at the initial kinetic transfer. However, kinetic energy is more tiring to use than other forms of energy (except Gamma and UV disintegration) and requires physical touch via hand or foot. He can also absorb kinetic energy and store it in his body, allowing him to easily stop a car going below fifty miles an hour. He can also kill anyone by leeching all their kinetic energy (this would make their heart stop). However, he can't do anything to objects moving at very high speeds, like a flying truck or a bullet. Absorbing kinetic energy can be done with any part of his body, whether it be his back, head, or hand, although he can absorb faster with his hands and feet. #'Potential': Increasing the amount of physical potential energy in a person or object is sort of like increasing their mass for an instant, i.e. making someone's fist hit like a wrecking ball. There's hardly any point in doing so, however, because it takes a massive amount of energy to do so and the energy only lasts for one hit. It's also hard to control, so it's simply irrational to use. Cool. But irrational. #'Cryonic': Kenji can flash freeze anything by releasing cryonic energy, or in other words, coldness. He can cover anything in a hard layer of ice by touching it, or he can form a cryonic ball of energy in his hand and throw it at someone or something for a ranged attack. He can also freeze a large area around him. Kenji can make his energy cold enough to cause near instant frostbite, and in a large enough area to make it lethal. Appears in various shades of blueish-white, depending on temperature. The whiter, the deadlier. #'Thermal': Much like cryonic energy, while also being its polar opposite. (Get it? POLAR opposite? Dayum I'm funny.) By releasing thermal energy, he can melt or even incinerate anything stupid enough to get in his way. Kenji very often forms spheres of thermal energy within his hand and uses them as projectiles, though these are commonly and wrongly thought to be fireballs. He can also envelope a large area in a fiery field of flame, or use his palms like flamethrowers. Appears in various shades of red, orange, green, and blue, depending on temperature. Blue is the hottest, then green, then yellow, then red. #'Electric': Same tactics as Thermal and Cryonic. It's not quite as powerful as the two above, but electrical energy has a lot more range and also goes much faster. With E-energy, Kenji can electrocute his opponents from a large distance away, or by a simple grazing touch, paralyze his foes for a much easier kill. He can also overload electrical computer systems. Appears yellow or blue depending on voltage. The bluer, the deadlier. #'Chemical': Chemical energy is not something for offensive purposes. In short, Chemical energy is the energy that keeps someone active and alive. By leeching chemical energy from someone, the victim will become very tired and hungry. Or, for other uses, he can provide chemical energy to someone else, like an ally, to provide a big boost to endurance and a slight boost in other factors, like speed and false bravado. But when the added energy is all used up, the person will feel more tired than usual. It could also cause an immediate feeling of lightheadedness. It's technically possible to be used to increase natural healing capabilities, though there are better ways. Transfer requires Kenji to touch his ally or foe with his hands or feet. #'Radiant': With radiant energy Kenji can irradiate an area with very poisonous radiation, killing everything in the immediate area. It can be concentrated enough to kill within a minute, and Kenji can irradiate a huge area. Not always visible, but sometimes appears in various shades of green or purple depending on toxin and curie (Radioactivty measurement, like temperature and voltage). #'Nuclear': Control over nuclear energy is Kenji's most powerful form of energy. He can mimic the explosive energy released by radioactive materials being broken apart. By doing this, Kenji can release a massive shockwave from his hands, violent enough to tear someone limb from limb. That, or he can release a giant, directed blast of energy from his palms the resembles a pillar of bright white light. Both nuclear attacks are capable of simply obliterating matter. Appears white, brightness depends on volt. The more powerful nuclear blasts can be blinding. Splitting atoms and firing nuclear blasts requires more energy than anything else. #'Sound': Kenji's manipulation of sound is really just the oscillation of air pressure. He can manipulate the frequency of sound waves, making them extremely loud and high pitched like steel being scraped against a chalkboard. The sound waves could potentially deafen and disorient the victim, making them incapable of rational combat. He can manipulate sound waves by just vibrating the atoms around him, or by making a sonicboom from clapping. Extremely powerful sonicbooms can not only kill instantly, but cause visual ripples in the air. #'Magnetic': Pretty self explanatory. By touching an object Kenji can make it extremely magnetic, and it only ceases to be magnetic when Kenji absorbs the magnetic energy back into his system. He doesn't have to keep his hand on the object for it to stay magnetic, but he must have physical contact to start or stop the magnetism. #'Solar': By utilizing solar energy, Kenji can make bright flashes of light that blind and disorient anyone who sees them. He can also manipulate light waves to the point where they bend around him, making him appear invisible. Combined with sound absorption, he can be totally silent, and by disrupting radio waes, he can even move past motion sensors undetected. #'Gravitational': Once again, pretty self explanatory. By distorting the portential energy of an object, Kenji can move it as if he has telekinesis, by making it repulse gravity or increasing its gravitational pull. He hardly knows how to do this, however, because it's difficult to initiate and even more difficult to stop. #'Electromagnetic Manipulation': Kenji can also distort and radiate any wave of the electromagnetic spectrum, from Radio waves to Gamma Rays and everything inbetween. Using Radio waves, Kenji really can't do anything except listen to the radio, as if there was one in his brain, but he could also intercept radio messages from military forces and police alike. Using microwaves, he can literally cook something from the inside out, boil someone's blood for torture, or simply reheat some food. Using infrared waves, Kenji can convert his sight range from regular visible to infrared, letting him easily see heat sources, see in the dark, or sterilize a wound for better and faster treatment. By emitting Terahertz radiation (a very uncommon wavelength between Microwaves and Infrared, used in Radars), Kenji can wreak havoc and even incapacitate electrical systems, like robots. Or, he can send radarlike pulses through anything around him, and thus be able to visualize something around the corner of a building or whatever, but this generally isn't all that useful because the waves bounce off of just about everything, so sometimes the only thing Kenji can visualize is a tangled mass of unrecognizaable stuff. By emitting ultraviolet radiation, he can easily break the chemical bonds of something, emit "black light", causing invisible things to become visible, and force total degredation of some metal and plastic polymers (though this disentegration requires a lot of energy and is very time-consuming). By utilizing X-rays, he can alter his vision to see through solid objects. And finally, by manipulation of Gamma Waves, Kenji can quietly irradiate a substance, usually leading to complete silent annihilation and disentegration of the targeted object. He can also see through objects, like using X-Rays, though Gamma provides a much better picture and thus Kenji pretty much never uses X-Rays. It is notable that when Kenji alters the wavelength of his vision, his eye color changes. Kenji normally has dark goldish-amber eyes, but when he "listens" to radio waves, his eyes turn various constantly-changing shades of red. When he uses Infrared to see heat, his eye color ranges from blackish purple to bright orange, depending on what he's looking at directly; when he uses Infrared for night-vision, they turn a neon green. With UV, emitting or seeing, his eyes change to a bright cyan. When seeing using X-Rays, his eyes turn white, and when he sees with Gamma Rays, his eyes turn to a deep purple. Kenji is also able to combine any number of powers into one. For example, fiery electricity or a nuclear blast with amplified sound. Or a supersonic blast of thermal energy. Or even still, an invisible highly magnetic fiery radiated electromagnetic pro-gamma nuclear implosion with an amplified shockwave and blast of sound and light. Along with these powers, Kenji is also trained a little bit in hand-to-hand combat. He is best in the two arts of Kuntao Silat and Bokator. Bokator is like kick-boxing with the addition of deadly elbow strikes, while Kuntao Silat concentrates on very fast agility combined with quick and powerful punches and kicks (though he doesn't have the whole agility thing pinned down). There are many people better at hand-to-hand combat that Kenji, but he knows enough to quickly beat anyone who isn't. Though he hardly needs to...one poke could accelerate the victim through a concrete wall. Naturally, by becoming so used to these powers, some have been used instinctively, like breathing. For Kenji, food is just an optional luxury. He has a constant form of photosynthesis, in which he never stops absorbing sunlight and converting it into chemical energy. Without food, he'll grow extremely hungry; but he'll never die from starvation. Insanity from hunger isn't ruled out, though. Kenji has also much more recently discovered he has a second power; Regeneration. Pretty self explanatory. The amount of energy Kenji has scored is directly related to how fast and how much he can regenerate. It is currently unknown if he can regenerate vital organs such as the heart and brain. It's also notable that regenerated areas often ache a while after regenerating. Strangely, regeneration reforms things in a similar way to the energy Kenji currently has activated; if he's incinerating things with flames, regenerated parts will briefly look like they're burning furiously. Electric regeneration will send bolts of energy across the will-be body part, and so on and so forth. Kenji's main weakness is that he cannot create energy, only take it from sources, and he can only operate one form of energy at a time, unless he merges two energies into one. He has a huge reserve of energy, but once that runs out, both of his powers are basically nonexistant.. However, he can quickly get more energy from any means, such as sunlight, sound, and even tectonic shifts; though the latter gives near nil energy. He also doesn't know how to control his anger and other emotions. It is much easier for Kenji to initiate some sort of energy before the actual release, because following the laws of action-reaction waste less energy and are faster than simply using his brain for everything; this causes him to naturally do things like snapping his fingers right before firing a lightning bolt or a blast of flame, or clapping to help jumpstart a sonicboom. Activity During a walk in Pusanem City, Kenji heard a bunch of fighting going on a few blocks from where he was. Kenji sprinted to see what was going on, and there he met the two humans Caleb Wright and Amata de Lobo. Caleb had just saved Lobo from nearly being kidnapped, and was showboating his success when Kenji arrived. Lobo, on the other hand, had been hit by a dart and fallen unconscious. Kenji and Caleb got in an argument, but soon Lobo woke up and Caleb used his superspeed to blitz away. From there, Kenji and Lobo became 'acquainted' with each other, and the next day he asked Lobo for a date. Caleb, who was Lobo's roommate, became extremely jealous that he had saved the girl, but didn't get a relationship. During the date, Caleb poisoned Kenji's food. Kenji immediately passed out from the poison, and Lobo was taken back to the apartments by UWUC officials for media reasons, while Kenji was left behind. During the struggle of walking back to the apartments, Kenji was kidnapped by the mercenary Mendoza and taken to Weavon, where he was enslaved. He stayed there for about a month under brutal conditions, until a mining accident ended his work. He was taken to a detention center, tortured for several hours, and then sentenced to death. Seconds before execution, the teenage human girl Alice Ryder saved him and killed nearly all the guards in the area. Kenji was briefly reunited with Caleb, but left with Alice to steal some Rithsinium crystals and escape the planet. While flying inside Alice's ship, The Legacy, the trio flew to Varsia in an effort to the "super-superhumans" on their side to try and fight the Evoknights on Sigma. But a surprise Varsian invasion took them off guard, and the team ended up flying right into the middle of it. The Legacy was EMP'd several times within the battle and the trio certainly would have perished had Kenji not taken the initiative. By punching a hole in the ship's wall, he was able to power the useless wires himself, using electrical energy to power the ship's systems and nuclear energy to power the cannon. The wires, however, were extremely hot and left scars along his palms, as permanent reminders of what went happened that day. Or so he thought for about a minute. After the hectic battle, Alice managed to land safely on Cooperio Island, where the other humans were held. But they weren't out of the woods yet. As the Evoknights began bombarding the island, Cheryl François created a star within the fleet, causing massive damage. However, with a giant spear-like bomb, the Evoknights forced the star to go into supernova, effectively making the thing explode violently outward. Kenji tried to absorb the massive amounts of energy, but lost both his arms in the attempt. The star was simply too hot, and there was too much energy to store. This is when Kenji discovered his second power; Regeneration. After his arms incredibly regenerated, he continued on to blast the Evoknight fleet to smithereens at the best of his ability, being stopped only because of Hagar Devices. Because of their human power negation, Kenji was forced to retreat into Cooperio Island's maze, a large cave within a mountain. Once there, he was finally reunited with Lobo, whom he greeted the wounded girl with a comforting hug. During a meeting at the Irrida Space Station to decide how to counterattack against the Evoknights on Sigma, Lan Aviv ended up losing her temper and shooting Kenji with no less than five ramjet rounds. After intensive regeneration, however, he was fine. After the meeting, Kenji and two other humans were handpicked to fly directly to UWUC Central once the counterattack commenced. The two others were Alice and Game. Unfortunately, once the plan was set in action, Kenji's aerial transport was shot down and crashed on the boundaries of Xychus City, leaving him officialy MIA. However, he was forcefully whipped out of the transport in mid-air, so he was able to equalize his kinetic-potential energy upon hitting the ground. Miraculously, he survived the onslaught on the ground, where he joined up in a concentrated force against an Evoknight blockade. After hours of warfare, he was forced to evacuate the planet, and did so just before Sigma imploded into a blazing ball of flame. Like the rest of the humans, he was then transported to Station 2. Category:Characters Category:Humans